Qui Gon Jinn
Qui Gon Jinn was a Jedi Master who tutored Obi-Wan Kenobi in the ways of the Force. A wise and well-respected Jedi, Qui Gon was skilled in both Force power and lightsaber combat and he taught Obi-Wan all he knew. Qui-Gon was aboard the Radiant VII with Obi-Wan when it landed in the hangar bay of the Saak'ak, and escaped the ship before it was destroyed. It was at this point that Jinn was renamed Gin, as he developed an alcohol addiction and for some reason took Jar Jar Binks as a companion. Odd. This was a horrendous crime - Jar Jar would later go on to basically start the Clone War and begin the transformation of the Galactic Republic into the Galactic Empire, so Qui-Gon can be held responsible for this. Aside from that, Jinn did very little for anyone. He made the terrible mistake of taking Anakin Skywalker in, an act which would later destroy the Jedi Order, and so once again Jinn can be held responsible for that. Overall, it was agreed that giving a Gin-drinking obsessive alcoholic the rank of Jedi Master was a bad move, and this later led to the rule that in order to become a Jedi, you must drink only Alderaan-brand malt whiskey, which later led to Empire blowing up the planet. So in a sense, Qui-Gon was responsible for that too. This guy really did screw up in a big way. He was later killed by Darth Maul on Naboo, and was the first Jedi casulty of Darth Sidious's evil plan to overthrow the Republic... But no-one cared to even follow up on all that, so Sidious got away with it for 10 years. List of Things Qui-Gon Jinn is also indirectly responsible for: * The deaths of the Younglings (via Anakin) * The death of his own apprentice, Obi-Wan (via Anakin) * The deaths of everyone on the Death Star (via Obi-Wan, who trained Luke) * The death of Anakin's Mum (via taking Anakin away and not bothering to make sure his Mum would be all right) * The deaths of those guys aboard the Radiant VII * The deaths of all the Separatist leaders on Mustafar (via Anakin) * The death of Yoda (stress) * The deaths of Everyone with Ears who worked in the Senate (via Jar Jar, who murdered all 4 band members) * The deaths of Luke's Aunt and Uncle (apparently) * The death of Darth Maul (Obi-Wan) * The death of Count Dooku (Anakin) * The death of General Grievous (Obi-Wan) * The death of Mace Windu (Anakin) * The deaths of Ki-Adi Mundi, Kit Fisto, Aayla Secura, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti, and the rest (also Anakin) * The deaths of about 3,000 Clone Troopers, post Order 66 (Obi-Wan) * The death of Ponda Baba (also Obi-Wan) * The deaths of the Rebels on Hoth (via Anakin's indirect actions) * The death of Jabba the Hutt (via Anakin's daughter Leia) * ... Qui gon jinn cool.jpg|Qui Gonn with his padawan, Obi-Wan Qui gon jinn death.jpg|Qui Gon is Qui Gone Category:Members